


Intermezzo

by dossier



Series: Exaudi Orationem Meam [2]
Category: Earth Angels, The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-01
Updated: 2002-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dossier/pseuds/dossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maximillian takes his favorite on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

Notes &amp; Warnings

It is a breath of fresh air, New York City. After the whirling miasma that was Sheol, the crowded streets, choking smog and rotting garbage are all a welcome relief. I take a deep breath, and smell humanity around me. Wonderful, beautiful, flawed humanity.

It must be my lucky day as well, because my favorite human is here. He's always here, but at this moment I can feel his sleek, throbbing sensuality as if it were my own.

Walking quickly through the crowds, I see Alexei standing on a corner, looking sultry and dangerous. He's given a wide berth by the other denizens of the street, but he takes it as his due fealty.

Magnificent.

No games today, I loosen my restraint on his memory as I walk in his direction. He starts slightly and turns towards me like a leaf to the sun, as the flood of redolent memories fills him to the brim.

I can feel the conflict in him, and I see it so clearly. The flush of sexual tension fighting with sadness and fear shines out from him. Stepping into the DMZ surrounding him, I pause before him, looking at the lines on his face, and the pain etched into his soul. I understand what it is that he needs from me.

"Hello, stranger, fancy meeting you here." I keep my tone light and jocular.

"Maximillian." Alex bites the word off, just a slightly annoyed edge to the respect in his voice.

"My darling Alexei, what has brought you to this low state? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes, I'm glad to see you..." His voice trails off, and I have to prompt him.

"But?"

"...But I'm not really at loose ends at the moment." My Alex has courage, one of his most endearing traits to me.

"Alex, forgive me. I truly did happen to run into you on the street, and I just wanted to speak with you."

Some of his thrumming tensions ease when he hears that, but the underlying current of sorrow still is trickling through him. "Yeah, thanks. I mean, that's great." I am favored with a smile that I get to see all too rarely.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No, just in the middle of tracking down a few things." Alex shoves his hand deeper down into the pocket of his leather jacket, defining his attitude even farther.

My poor, poor Alexei, the weight of the world rests on his ruined shoulders-- a maimed, Modern Atlas-or so he thinks. "Will you be able to get free in a few days? I have something that I'd like to do for you."

"I can do that." In his smile I can see that the curiosity I've aroused in him is nearly equaled by his distrust. "What gives?"

"Ah, but that would be telling, my best love. Three days and I'll come for you in the evening. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, more than perfect. Uh, are you going to, you know--" Alex makes a swirling gesture with his finger at his temple.

I looked at him, and weigh the options. I could leave it this way, so he could look forward to the assignation, but would the distraction prove detrimental? "You tell me-do you want to have this distraction, or no?"

His eyes flicker down, and he studies the pavement on the street as he shakes his head slightly. I didn't think he would opt for three days of remembering, despite his protest at our last meeting.

I was gone before he looked up from the pavement.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Alexei is still a bit of a mystery to me, and generally I try very much to keep it that way, but some things are just impossible to stay away from. I discovered once the carefully saved store of memories he thought hidden away; although in reality they hover just below the surface of his being. It is this treasure from which I draw the framework of my plan. The witching hour arrives, and I chuckle at the phrase. I find Alexei alone in the apartment he shares with the comrade-in-arms to whom he has cleaved.

The look on his face as I release the inhibition is always different, and now joy suffused Alex's fine features as well as my heart, for it is the sight of me that causes his response.

"Zdravstvuyte, Maximillian." He stands in the centre of the room, looking rakish. "So, to what do I owe the honor of you having something that you want to do for me?" He walks towards me with a deliberate casualness, and I am content to let him finish his play for me.

I give him a small bow with my arms spread wide. "The honor is my debt, and this a tiny payment on that mortgage, sir."

Alex finally wanders close to me, and we are mere inches away from one another. His scent is the essence of humanity, acrid sweat overlying the rich blood pumping through his veins, with a heart beat so strong I can feel it from where I stand; a combination that I stop resisting. I bend to bridge the tiny distance between us and kiss him softly, sweetly on those lips that I adore.

He closes his eyes, and I feel his hot breath sigh across my mouth to mingle with my own, like an electric wind.

"Come, my best darling, we should go--your adventure awaits."

"Really, what gives?" He gathers his coat and gives me an uncertain look. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nothing at all, I have everything in hand and under control. Do you need to tell your companion that you are leaving?"

He looks uncomfortable, as if he would rather not speak of the subject. "She's out of the country for a few weeks, I'd rather not leave any messages."

"Shall we be on our way, then?" I clasp my hand around his and transport him to that place he goes in his mind more frequently than he would ever admit.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

The dacha on the Reka Moskova, beyond Usovo is ahead of us, but distances can be deceiving on the boundless plains of brilliantine snow. The vast, empty land lies about us like a blanket, and the wide-open sky above gives us no cover.

The four coal-black horses pulling the sleigh are alert; their breath is steaming in the crisp cold, their braces jingling. We are in the rear of the sleigh, seated together under a mound of blankets and fur throws. Alexei's face is flushed and reddened from the cold despite his hat and the coverings we wear. It makes his green eyes seem to jump out from his face. "Do you like it so far?"

He shakes his head in disbelief, and wonderment. "How did..."

I stroke a gloved finger across his lips then kiss him, the heat of his mouth against my cold lips sending shivers across my skin. "Sshhhh, don't ask, just revel in the moment. Relax."

The house is looming closer, and the structure takes on near fairytale proportions. Small minarets and gables adorn the roof; porches and windows are drifted in snow. The approach to the house is lined with the skeletons of ash trees, their branches reaching high in supplication towards the Prussian-blue sky.

The sleigh stops at the front of the house; the walk to the door and the porch are both swept clean. We alight from the sleigh, and I can see from the crease in the bridge of his nose that Alex is worrying about this vacation. I take his hand, and we walk to the massive, carved front door, where he stops.

"This is very weird, Maximillian."

"Come on my pet-there is nothing to fear, it's all meant to allow you to rest, relax and indulge." I smile at him to ease the fretting, as I push the door open and usher Alexei over the threshold. The large fireplace at the other end of the room is alive with a fire burning; the carpets and furniture are well made and bespeak ages of use.

The scenario we are playing is so different than the usual dynamic of our trysts. Alexei needs time to adjust to the space and time I've set aside for him. I sit in front of the fire as he maunders around the house, inspecting the rooms and touching objects. I am fearless; it is exactly as he remembers it.

When he is satisfied and returns to me at the fire, we silently share a pot of sweet, hot tea, and sandwiches made from rough slabs of fresh bread and roasted meat, as we repose by the fire. The soft heat, comforting repast, and his acceptance of the safe haven I have created for him take their toll on my beloved. The tension melts from him as snuggle together on the large sofa.

His arm is wrapped around my waist, and his head rests on my chest. I stroke his back, his head and neck and enjoy the heavy feel of him against my legs and body. As he drowses against me, the images I catch from him do not surprise me; I am further justified in my stratagem.

I can wait for him to awaken: have I not already waited millennia?

Darkness falls, and the moonrise shines through the windows in pale, washed out squares. The lowering fire throws flickering orange shadows over us as Alexei sleeps on, the heavy weary sleep not of the just, but of the certain. He would be more comfortable in bed, I decide, and I carry him up the stairs.

I lay him on the bed and undress him, then myself. I slide in next to his warm, naked body and pull the heavy down comforter over us. He awakens slightly and murmurs his thanks, as he gravitates to me. Alexei fits himself to me, back to chest, and I wrap my arm around him, to watch while he sleeps.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Morning arrives as Alexei awakens. His eyes snap open, and then the first gray light steals into the room. I cannot wait any longer; I ravish him with kisses and steal his breath, before he can speak. My hands are at his neck, holding him close to me. Alexei writhes against me sensuously, stroking me from thigh to waist and pulling me to him as his thigh slips between mine.

"Morning to you too, Maximillian." Alex smiles, his 'secret' smile that says he is happy and amused, by some thought flitting through his head.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"What ever you want; yes is the answer." I caress his face, starting at the brow and slide my fingers down his face to his lips. He takes my fingers into his mouth and nibbles them as he considers the answer.

"I guess that means the question was breakfast, or sex. Or both, or was there more to it than that?"

"Whatever you want. Yes." I pause to kiss his eyes, left then right. "But nothing is without a commensurate price, even for you."

"So I better be careful what I ask for, because I might get it."

"That's why I love you, Alexei, you understand these things."

"That could be a pretty scary thought, you love me." He didn't sound very scared by the idea.

"Of course I love you-did you think me incapable of such an emotion?" It seems I have to reassure only this to him-the rest he takes in stride so very perfectly.

"It isn't the first one that usually comes to mind, no. But I guess it stands to reason, the pendulum swings equally in both directions." Alex flashes me a quick, wicked glance; his eyes are filled with laughter.

"Just so, but I didn't bring you here for deep philosophical theory on the nature of a fallen Seraph. What's your pleasure this morning?" I kiss him again, on the end of his nose.

Alexei reaches up and captures my mouth with his, making it clear with his body that breakfast isn't an imperative. Rolling him onto his back to pin him down, I quickly move into position and make sure that breakfast is forgotten for several more hours.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

His curiosity is growing. He put on his coat, jacket and boots after the very late breakfast and went to prowl around the exterior of the house, and its environs. I was not invited, nor did I offer to go with him. I know what is out there; I have created this sanctuary for him, for this. Let him rediscover the lost places of his distant youth undisturbed.

I stand in the window, ostensibly looking out of it; the truth of it is I am thinking about Alex, as I am wont to do when he is about. This bamah is as much for me as it is for him. I am reveling in my grand obsession for him; I have rarely felt a kinship this close with a human. The tiny amount of time I spend with him now is a precious respite; his innocence and faith refresh my course of duty. The overwhelming physicality of the human form is never so seductive when he is not with me.

Corpus delicti. I wish he could stay like this forever.

He comes in from the cold, and his face and cheeks are reddened from the arctic air. I place my hands over his ears and welcome him with a kiss; his chilled skin is a lovely shock as I explore the warm depths of his mouth. I wrap my arm around him to support his weight as Alex begins to melt under my heated onslaught, and stop only when he is flushed with the heat of desire.

Alexei whispers in my ear, his hot breath sending a frisson of lust racing through me. What he says is not important, for it is a sweet nothing of butterfly kisses that evokes that response in me.

"You poor, chilled darling, how about a bath to warm you up?" His eyes light up, the idea appeals to him.

"I can hardly wait to see what you come up with for this."

"Really?"

"This place is the most incredible thing I've ever seen-it's positively perfect; that's how I know it's all a dream."

"It is whatever you want it to be, it's all for you." I nibble on his ear and neck, delving below his collar for the soft warm skin hidden there.

"And how does one go about thanking you appropriately for a gift like this?"

"Say you love me and let's go take a bath together." I look deep into those verdant mirrors as they widen slightly, and I see all that I need to know.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, Maximillian." He gives me a slow, sly smile that reflects my own as he takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to the bath.

He gasps when he opens the door; there are hundreds of burning candles covering every possible surface, reflected a thousand fold by mirrors on every wall. The warm light becomes him so-Alexei should always be seen in candlelight.

I follow him into the room and watch him turn slowly around, a hundred of him spinning in wonder. I catch him and slowly undress him to reveal the smooth, muscular body underneath his clothing. Alexei is not still while I accomplish this, he has his hand at my shirt and is nimbly reducing me to a similar state.

He is looking at us in the mirror, and standing together in the center of the room, lit by a blaze of flames, we are indistinguishable from one another but for the truncated ruin of his left arm.

The sheer, erotic beauty of the sight has made him more than half-erect, and I drop to my knees to worship at the temple of his phallus. He groans when I clasp my mouth around his cock and slowly draw it out, sucking on it all the while. The thin skin stretches as it grows in my mouth, and I redouble my efforts. His hand is on the back of my head, and he shifts slightly to widen his stance.

"Oh fuck, that's good, moi liubovnik..."

One hand is on his left hip to provide support, and the other is caressing his balls, the soft furry sac rising and swelling slightly as I take him deep into my throat and swallow. He stops talking and I catch sight of us in the mirror, his chin is raised and eyes closed as he sways under my ministrations; my face at his groin and mouth full of his hard penis, kneeling at his feet.

I am relentless in my task. There is no doubt of my success, and I am rewarded with his bittersweet seed. The breathy, carnal growl he makes as I continue to draw it from him summons forth a similar sound from me.

Alexei is so intense and focused on his orgasm, that I am not surprised to see a tear trickling down his face. I have the ability to wrest from him and share the emotion with him, but I don't want that at this moment. It is enough to know I have elicited such a powerful, emotional reaction from him.

"And, now for the bath."

He laughs weakly. "I'm not sure I can move. That was a damn fine blow job."

I reply with my usual modesty. "Yes it was. Shall I carry you into the tub?"

He shakes his head laughing and carefully steps into the huge, sybaritic bath. The water is lightly scented with juniper and cedar, and steams when he disturbs it, releasing a waft of fragrance into the air.

I join him, facing him so our legs intertwine, and I can see him. "Warmer now?"

"Exquisitely so. Thank you." His eyes are glittering in the candlelight, and are focused on me.

I consider his words as I pour two glasses of champagne. "Pazhaluista, moi lubimij. You thank me with your mere presence. See if this doesn't appeal to your jaded palate."

Alexei takes the glass from my hand and tastes my latest offering to him. "Zahavhshi zdarovyi. Hmmm. Abrau Durso Moist, what a whimsical choice--I like it. May I assume there is more?"

I slide my foot along his flank, feeling the hard muscles hiding under the soft flesh, his toast amusing me. "There is more."

He retaliates by stroking the tender crease of my inner thigh with his toes, the sweet digits squirming against my sac.

I pull his foot up to my chest and rest it there, caressing and rubbing his arch, and those fine long toes. The clear, hot water affords me a view of his smooth body, his sated genitals floating free as Alexei reclines in the deep bath.

Smiling, I slip deeper into the water, and bathe his toes and foot with my tongue with long glorious swipes. I capture a toe and suck on it, driving my tongue into the crevasses and biting the end of it. He giggles, and after tossing back the glass of champagne pulls his foot away and reverses his position to lie over me; I offer my arms to him in support.

We lie together quietly and share the wine from my glass, each of us nibbling and petting the other, enjoying the silky water until our skin has wrinkled, and I have let the water cool.

I dry him, then myself with a fine Egyptian cotton towel, and I can feel that the level of his tension has receded only to be replaced by enervation from the orgasm, bath and wine. I lead him to bed where music is playing, melodious Italian violin concertos-- the Russians are too dramatic for the moment at hand. Again, I find him sheltered in my arms, safe from his lonely struggles. I join him in the dreamland he weaves, breathing in the woody fragrance that mingles with the warm odor of his blood.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

When I awaken, I find my Alexei wrapped in a long robe of midnight velvet, kneeling at the fireplace as he feeds a few logs to the glowing embers there. The heavy ruffs of sable fur at his neck and the rich fabric suit him perfectly; the aristocratic heritage that should have been his is obvious.

He has been awake and busy for a time, as he has hot tea and petit fours on the table next to the fire. Not realizing I am awake, he curls up in the large comfortable chair beside the fire and nibbles the sweets. I reach out and touch his mind, letting his simple enjoyment invade me. The fire, the texture of the fur and velvet and the flavor of the tea and cake blend together with his sex, and dormant menace.

Intriguing beguile, a composite of opposites.

"Come to back to bed, my pet." Alexei starts slightly at the softly spoken request, but unfolds himself from the chair, leaving behind the dark gown as he walks towards me, his penis hardening at the sound of my voice.

"You slept." He says it simply, a question that was not a question, and wanted no reply. Slipping beneath the bedclothes, he kisses me, wrapping his hand around my cock.

He invades my mouth and strokes me urgently, firm quick strokes that arouse him as much as me. I pull his thigh over mine, and explore his ass, balls and hard cock, feeling his excitement in his heavy breath and the perspiration that begins to form on his skin.

I bury my nose and mouth in the crook of his neck, smelling his wildly beating pulse just below the skin, and tasting the slick salt sweat. He pulls me to him and ruts himself on me, our cocks sliding together.

I am lost in the conflagration that he has become. "Fuck me, 'lex."

Alexei runs his hand into my hair, and pulls my mouth to him. "Yeah," though a tiny thrill of fear courses through him. He's not forgotten just whom he is fucking, but the notion adds to the tumult boiling in him. He lies on his back and pulls me on top of him.

"Ride me." Emerald ardor burns in his eyes when he commands me, tinged with a faint ripple of apprehension.

I am his, how could I not comply?

Crouching over his writhing form, I push my ass onto his hard, dripping cock in a swift movement, stopping only when he is completely in me. His phallus stretches me, and I can feel it spasm and pulse. Alex's hand slides from my hip to my nipple then to the back of my head, and when he lifts his shoulders up, I meet his mouth half way.

Knowing the reason he chose this formposition?, I pull pillows behind him to prop him up closer to me. We pause a moment for him to regain his composure, then begin to move together, his hard cock sliding in and out of me. His hand is at my groin, drawing the fluid leaking from my cock into his fist, so I am fucking his hand as his cock is fucking me.

The divertissement is short but intense, as we each echo the others' pleasure, spiraling upwards together until we erupt the fire that burns our loins.

I fall the tiny distance onto him, and clasp his wet head to me when he pulls out of me, leaving me empty. I kiss his face as he quivers from the subsiding orgasm and trail my hands in my wet semen that covers his chest. Such a rare gift, and again he takes it as his just desert. Maybe it is, I muse, for those that can wrest this from me are just as rare.

We rest together in our cooling fluids, not yet wanting to shatter the precious moment.

"Max." He is thinking again, always calculating and judging.

"Alexei, my darling." I whisper the sobriquet into his ear, hoping to distract him, but I already know that is impossible.

"What does all this mean?" he has no fear in his voice, but a resigned acceptance plays about the edges.

"It means I love you." I am rewarded with a passionate kiss and I continue to toy with his body, fondling his nipples, and caressing his supple abdomen.

He knows what it means, but I'll let him comprehend the conclusion at another time. I leave him as I found him, in the apartment of the woman he calls companion, for now.

~fini~

* * *

  
Notes

**Fandom:** Earth Angels/X-Files

**Category/Rated:** Slash, Adult

**Year/Length:** 2002, ~4000 words

**Pairing:** Maximillian/Krycek Schmoop alert!

**Spoilers:** Uhm, no.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit, only having fun.

**Summary:** Maximillian takes his favorite on vacation.

**Series:** this is a sequel to [Exaudi Orationem Meam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32612)

**Author's Notes:** Written for the 2002 Zone Zine 1.

**Beta:** My darling Sue, of course!


End file.
